


The Stages Of Letting Go Of A Lost Dream

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Category: Ryan's Hope (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jillian learned that Frank and Faith were together – she gets very angry. She tries desperately to kick Faith out of her life for good over her sister's betrayal. She's heartbroken at her loss future with Frank; when she learns that he was going to marry her sister.</p><p>Can Jillian find the will in herself to finally let the dream of Frank Ryan go; and forgive Faith for having Frank's love instead of her? Or will she spiral so out of control that she sets out to truly harm her sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stages Of Letting Go Of A Lost Dream

JILLIAN'S APARTMENT:

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Jillian screamed at her sister and her formal fiance "How the hell can you tell me that you two are LOVERS and you are going to be getting MARRIED later this afternoon." She wrapped her arms across her chest as she glared in front of her.

"How the hell can you..." Frank just shook his head and pulled Faith closer to his side to make sure that she was safe. He didn't want Jill to upset her enough to drink once again. He just glared at his formal fiance/ lover/ best friend / soul mate.

Faith wanted an drink very badly at the moment. But at the feel of Frank's arm around her and the feel of his breath as he breathed in and out calmed her nerves so that she could turn away from the temperance. She looked at Jill her adopted sister and saw how truly angry and betrayed she felt. She felt an deep sadness about the distance that had come between them. She knew in the long one that the distance would have come no matter what the circumstance but she wished she hadn't been drinking when it happened.

"How the hell can I what Frank? Be hurt? Be betrayed? Hell yes two both accounts." Jill growled deep in her throat. "I thought YOU could never hurt me again not after your disgusting affair with Rae Weatherwood. But with my SISTER!" She pointed an angry finger. "YOU ARE ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU FEEL FUCKING SORRY FOR FAITH." She screamed. "You are scared that Faith will drink again IF you are not by her side twenty four hours!"

Faith tensed up when what she feared most was said out loud. She began to doubt the reason why Frank was marrying her. She knew that he loved her but was it as deep as his love for Jillian. Or was it more of an brotherly type.

"I love Faith in my deepest core of my heart." Frank said looking over at Faith as he tighten his hold on her shoulders. "Truly I love you. I promise I'll never make you doubt me." He said sincerely as as brought his free hand to cup her chin.

"I know you won't Frank." Faith didn't mean to say that. She meant to say "I love you Frank." But all the doubt overwhelmed her so she said out loud what was repeating itself in her heart. She closed her eyes for an moment. She opened them again and saw Frank's concerned look. "Don't fret non now Francis Ryan this is our wedding day." She smiled huge. "I don't want anything to spoil our happiness." With that she leaned forward and wrapped her hands across his face and pulled him into an deep and complete kiss.

Frank moved his hand that cupped her chin when her lips met his and move it to fit around her back to meet his other hand. He pulled her more closer to him as he deepened the kiss even more. He felt complete and ultra love sore through his body for this woman who was about to be his for the rest of his life.

Faith finally broke the kiss as she felt her sister's angry glare on them. She turned to face Jillian and said softly. "I'm sorry about the way things have turned out Jill." Taking Frank's hand into hers. "But I am not sorry that Frank loves me. I know in time he will love me more deeply than he did you."

"My love for Jillian has always been an boyhood love. I see that now." Frank looked at Jill as he said that. he turned and looked over at Faith and saw her still staring at Jill. He brought his free hand and gently turned her face toward "My love for you is meant to be Faith Coleridge. It is an everlasting love that will never die. Even in death."

Jillian closed her eyes and felt her heart break into millions of pieces as Frank's words finally hit home. She knew than that THEY would never have the further that they planned for five years. Yes she may have ruined it with her affair with Ken Jones George but he finished it when his heart finally founds it's soul mate in Faith.

Jill opened her eyes seeing that BOTH Frank and Faith were looking at her with compassion.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DEAR LOOK AT ME WITH COMPASSION. YOU TRAITORS." Jill screamed as she jumped up from her seat. She walked to her door and jerked it opened. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE OR IN MY LIFE. GET OUT!" She screamed with tears running down her cheeks.

END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
